leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG016
}} The Winner by a Nosepass (Japanese: カナズミジム！ノズパスの秘密兵器！！ Gym! Nosepass's Secret Weapon!!) is the 16th episode of the , and the 290th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on March 13, 2003, and in the United States on January 10, 2004. Blurb Pikachu is getting pretty good at its Iron Tail attack and that's a good thing. Ash is finally about to take on Roxanne, the leader of the Rustboro City Gym. He's going to need all the help he can get to take down her Geodude. May, on the other hand, isn't really looking forward to the battle. In fact, she announces that she's not going to be a trainer anymore. She wants to become a Pokémon Coordinator and compete in contests instead. When the battle begins, it doesn't look like Ash has much of a chance. Roxanne's Geodude knocks out Treecko pretty quickly. It's all up to Pikachu. Electric attacks aren't going to help much against a strong Rock Type—but Ash is very clever and Pikachu not only brings down Geodude, but it wipes out Nosepass with its newly perfected Iron Tail Attack. Ash defeats Roxanne and receives his Stone Badge. Plot A day after their adventure at the Trainer's School, the episode begins with and having some last-minute with . Over breakfast, Ash confides that Iron Tail is still hit-or-miss, but what is more surprising is that wants to pass up on the Gym . When the others ask why, May admits that she started her journey as an excuse to travel, and not having liked when she began, but later had found her true calling in Pokémon Contests. Thus, she decides to become a . Ash is particularly supportive of her decision, and he and agree to do whatever it takes to help. Meanwhile, at a nearby playground, learns that Roxanne is the Rustboro Gym Leader, and vows to take their revenge for what had happened the previous episode. At the Gym, May and Max remarks that it is different compared to the Petalburg Gym, they are greeted by Roxanne and some of her senior students working at the Gym as interns. Expecting two battles in succession, Roxanne respects May's decision to pass and become a Coordinator instead. After exchanging more formalities, including allowing the battle to be filmed for the Pokémon Trainers' School, Ash and Roxanne begin their two-on-two Gym Battle. Max is also excited due to this being the first Gym Battle that he will see in person (to Brock's surprise), as he explains that Norman did not permit May or Max to watch his battles since he believed that they would distract the challenger. Roxanne leads off with , while Ash sends out . Though Treecko has the type advantage, Brock notes that Treecko does not know any attacks, rendering the point moot. Ash starts with Treecko using , which Geodude replies with a , sending Treecko flying. Treecko recovers from the fall to hit with a midair , which makes its mark, but does not knock it out. Geodude recovers with , but when Treecko tries to jump and dodge, Geodude follows, and it knocks out Treecko with another Mega Punch. Ash decides to send in Pikachu, surprising the senior students and Roxanne. Undeterred, Pikachu starts by destroying the rock field with . Meanwhile, Team Rocket begins their plan to tunnel into the Gym and stealing Pikachu by shoveling by hand — as James notes, this would save them money because they waste so much with their more elaborate schemes. Back at the battle, though Pikachu has destroyed the field, he has yet to damage Geodude. Roxanne notes that it allows Geodude greater maneuverability, and better use of . Pikachu dodges the rocks with , but takes a Mega Punch. When Roxanne tries to use Rollout to finish Pikachu off, though, Geodude gets stuck on the softer battlefield, making an opening for Pikachu to get close with Quick Attack and get the knockout with Thunder. Roxanne admits that Ash has talent, as Geodude had never been knocked out by an attack alone. Roxanne next sends out , a Pokémon unfamiliar to Ash. Pikachu starts off with Iron Tail, which makes its mark, but when Pikachu tries to use it again, it fails. Nosepass responds with a , trapping Pikachu. However, Pikachu breaks free with Thunder. Nosepass then uses , making Pikachu unable to find Nosepass, and allowing Nosepass to pin Pikachu to the battlefield. However, Pikachu escapes, and manages to escape another Rock Tomb with a Quick Attack. Pikachu attempts to disorient Nosepass by running circles around Nosepass, which allows another shot with Iron Tail. However, the move fails again. Brock notes that Pikachu is too worn out from running around, and thus does not have the time to store up energy for a successful Iron Tail. Nosepass tries to finish off Pikachu with , but Pikachu dodges in time. The attack, however, hits James' shovel as it breaks through the Gym floor, shocking Team Rocket and sending them flying out of their tunnel. While Ash ponders why Nosepass could use an Electric attack, Roxanne tells him that Zap Cannon was inspired by Ash's own strategy of keeping a surprise attack (as was the case with Pikachu and Iron Tail). Pikachu, however, though worn out, can still battle. Anticipating another Iron Tail, Nosepass uses Zap Cannon again, to which Ash tells Pikachu to take the hit head-on. As he is low on power, the Zap Cannon recharges Pikachu instead, paralyzing Nosepass and allowing it to be hit by another Iron Tail. This time, it is successful, and Nosepass is knocked out. This earns Ash the match victory and the . Major events * reveals her intentions to participate in Pokémon Contests instead of Gym s. * masters . * defeats Roxanne and earns his first Hoenn League Badge, the . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Roxanne Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Roxanne's) * ( ; debut) Trivia * The dub title is based on the saying "the winner by a nose". * This episode is featured on the Volume 10: Rock copy of Pokémon Elements. * doesn't recite their in this episode. Errors * For a brief second, when is using on the entire field, Pikachu is seen on 's shoulder if one looks very carefully. * Pikachu successfully uses Thunder on , but Geodude is a and is immune to attacks. ** In Tree's a Crowd, it is mentioned that Ground-type Pokémon are only immune to Electric-type moves when they are grounded, but not when they are levitating. * While Pokédex identifies , Pikachu doesn't appear on the battlefield. Right after the scene, Pikachu appears to be tired, but this time, Ash doesn't appear behind him. AG016 error.png|Pikachu on Ash's shoulder Dub edits * In the dub, Roxanne calls out instead of , which was what Roxanne had called out in the Japanese version. In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=מי ינצח את הנוזפאס |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ko= |hi=Ash ने जीता पहला Hoenn region बैज! }} 016 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ryūji Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu de:Der erste offizielle Kampf es:EP292 fr:AG016 it:AG016 ja:AG編第16話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第16集